


So how did you two meet?

by honestlyjustamess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Employees, Fluff, M/M, bad, its based off a recent how did you meet interview question, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyjustamess/pseuds/honestlyjustamess
Summary: Another "how did you meet" one shot based off an interview they did where they said they were Best Buy employees. I wrote this instead of studying for a science test. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages so I'm a bit rusty, please excuse me.

Tyler’s phone was lying on the floor across the room from his bed when it started beeping and vibrating. Tyler opened his eyes slowly and cringed at the piercing wail coming from his cell. He stood up, draped the duvet off his bed around his shoulders and stumbled to his phone. He swore when he realised that he’d forgotten to charge his phone the night before. He’d plug it in at work or something.

He wandered downstairs, still covered in his duvet to make himself some cereal before he had to go take a shower. He poured himself a bowl of reese’s puffs and sat down in front of the tv, turning it on and changing the channel to the cartoons. As he ate, his roommate, Patrick, wandered in and grumbled as he noticed that Tyler was wearing his duvet as a coat.

“Jesus, Tyler! I've told you a thousand times to stop wearing your duvet around the house. I got you a fricking house coat for Christmas!”

“Dude, chill, you're not my mom! Anyways, that house coat was itchy!”

“I'm not your mom but I do all your laundry so for the love of god, wear the fucking house coat, please!”

Tyler sighed and stomped upstairs to get changed. When he came downstairs, he was fully dressed for work. He tucked his blue Best Buy shirt into his too tight khakis and sat down on the couch again. Patrick thanked him and sat down beside him. 

They watched reruns until Tyler realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon. He ran upstairs, brushed his teeth, grabbed his keys and wallet and ran outside, only to notice that it was raining. He ran back inside, shouted to Patrick that he was borrowing his raincoat and ran out the door again and got into his car. He sped off and ten minutes later, he was running through the parking lot with the coat pulled up over his head. He ran through the door, caught his breath and speed walked to his locker in the back of the store. He shoved his things into the locker and straightened his collar, then walked into the main part of the store, two minutes late.

He was talking to a lady who wanted to buy the new iPhone when his manager, Pete, motioned to him from behind the lady’s back. Tyler finished the sale, sent the customer to the cash and walked over to Pete.

“Yeah?”

“We just got a new product. It's a smart toaster. I know it's stupid, it's fad. You're in electronics, do you think it should be sold with you guys?”

Tyler snorted at the dumb product but he wanted the extra commission so he told Pete that a smart toaster was gonna be his area of expertise. Just as he was sure he had convinced the manager, the new guy, John or josh or Jim- something with a J- came over.

“Hey Pete! I just heard about the smart toaster. Sounds cool! I really think me and the guys in appliances can cover it. It is an appliance after all!”

Tyler started to protest but before he could really argue, Pete was shushing him. “We'll put it between you two, whoever brings the customer to the cash gets commission, okay? I don't want you two fighting like children though.”

The two men sighed and agreed. Tyler was ashamed to admit the he even glared a bit at the appliances guy.

Only half an hour later, Tyler was standing close to the smart toaster when a customer wandered over and examined the stand. Tyler rushed over but he was too late. Josh or John or Jim- wait, it was josh. Tyler could read his name tag- was too fast. Just as Tyler was about to say his opening sales pitch, josh had already started his and the customer turned to josh. Tyler knew it was over. Once someone made eye contact, it was all over. He sighed and walked away as josh continued to talk to the woman but as he turned back to look at his loss, he could see josh smirking back at him. Tyler growled and stalked away but damn, that was a cute smirk.

This continued on over the course of a couple days, josh and Tyler skidding into place beside a customer, milliseconds before the other and then smirking as the loser stomped away in defeat. Tyler was proud to say that he won the customer probably 60% percent of the time but he could tell it was having an effect in his overall sales performance. He was spending all his time hanging around the smart toaster stand and paying no attention to the other products in his department. 

He had just closed down a sale of the smart toaster (he had stolen it from a Josh easily, the other guy had been distracted) and was about to go on his break when Patrick walked into the store. Patrick came in often but spent most of his time ignoring Tyler, choosing instead to hang out with Pete, who had a not-so-secret crush on him. It was cute, Tyler guessed but it was cringy to hear the two flirting so obviously, giggling like school kids. Tyler sighed and walked over to his room mate. 

“Hey dude! Why’re you here?”

“Mum wanted to me get her one of those new smart toasters.”

Tyler sighed, “C’mon dude, I've told ya those barely work. It doesn't toast bread and the electronic part of it is sketchy at best.”

“Ya I know, I know but mum really wants one for some reason. I've told her they're shit but she's ignoring me and they don't sell them back home. Just help me please?”

“Yeah fine but don't blame me when it breaks.” 

Tyler had turned his back from Patrick for four seconds when he turned back to see Josh already starting the sale with Patrick.

“Josh, goddamnit! That's my room mate. He's my customer. He already talked to me. C’mon Patrick!”

Patrick smiled, told Tyler to get lost and resumed talking to josh about the toaster. Tyler swore and walked off, glaring at the pair while Patrick giggled.

Tyler walked into the break room and started eating at one of the two remaining chairs in the room. He was scrolling through tumblr when the door opened and Josh walked in. Tyler stood up angrily, ready to get mad at him when the other man grimaced and sat down beside Tyler.

“Look, I'm sorry. I know that was your customer and I shouldn't have stolen him.” Josh started, “but I had to. My snare drum just broke and I need all the commissions I can get to replace it.”

Josh looked so pitifully sorry that Tyler weakened a bit. He sat down in his armchair again and sighed. “It's all good. I've gotten caught up in this whole competition thing a bit too much. It's not a big deal.”

“Oh same. I haven't really cared since those first couple of customers but I couldn't lose. And the whole snare drum thing.”

“Are you in a band?” Tyler asked, now actually interested, at least a little bit anyway.

“Yeah but I'm just a touring member. It's only temporary.” Josh sighed and looked a bit down.

“Um…” Tyler had an idea but he wasn't sure if it was a good one, “ my friend just quit our band. We need a drummer. Maybe you could come play with us sometime, just to try it out. Who knows maybe it'll be a good fit?”

Josh beamed and laughed happily. “Sounds great. Here, let me give you my number. Text me if you ever wanna jam!”

“Great!”

Tyler’s break ended and he walked back into the store, smiling because he had just maybe found a new drummer and even better, he had just gotten the cute guy from work’s number.


End file.
